


The Other Guy came out to play

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is away on a mission and starts to worry when she doesn't hear from Bruce after a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Guy came out to play

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Four. Based on the prompt "I’m coming home + Things you said over the phone with too many miles between us"

"Hey, is now a good time?" Bruce asked Natasha over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm settling in for the night. How's things there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"Not great. Tony's in a dark place, locking himself away for days at a time. Clint's off on a top secret mission. Steve's hunting Bucky. Maria and Pepper are running the businesses. Thor's adjusted to mortal life. It's surprisingly lonely."

"Must be nice and quiet though. Makes a change."

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "Everything going okay there?"

"Running a little ahead of schedule so I might get to come home a little early this time."

"It's all change then. Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be mid-mission. I'm gonna get some sleep. Sorry to cut this short."

"No, I understand, Agent Romanoff. Be safe."

Bruce hung up the phone before she could say anything else. They both hated goodbyes, and with Natasha always coming and going, it was impossible to avoid them completely. Cutting them short was the next best thing.

\--

The phone kept ringing and ringing before going to voicemail. This was the twenty-fifth time she'd tried calling Bruce in three days and to no avail. She'd tried Tony, but got nothing, not that she was surprised, since Bruce had mentioned that he was in one of his funks. A few times trying Pepper and Maria had also come up empty, so she was really starting to worry. One more try and then she'd send someone in.

As if sensing Natasha's worry, the phone picked up this time.

"Bruce? Doctor Banner?" she almost pleaded when no one spoke.

"Sorry, they had to pass me the phone. Hi," he said.

"'They'? What do you mean?" she asked, pacing around her safehouse bedroom.

"I'm in isolation. The Other Guy came out to play. I've been out for a few days. Sorry if I worried you."

"Why? Why did he...?"

"I don't want to worry you while you're on a mission. We can talk when you get back. Everything's fine now."

"Now? Bruce, please? Tell me what's going on."

Bruce explained about Tony's latest experiments and trying to kill people while they slept. Hulk's natural reaction to waking up to a gun in his face was to come out and protect Bruce.

"I'm coming home. I need to be there. Honestly, I leave you boys alone for five minutes..."

"Really, Agent Romanoff, everything is under control."

"Don't 'Agent Romanoff' me, Doctor Banner. You need me. You know you do."

She was met with silence, and she knew that was his way of saying yes.

"I'll be there in 6 hours."

"What about your mission?"

"It's not as important as you."


End file.
